Saudaramu
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Ayo, Wonwoo, ceritakan sesuatu pada Seulgi. 17 Wonwoo, RV Seulgi.


Mungkin Karena Aku Saudaramu

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo, Red Velvet Seulgi

Rating: T

Genre: Family

* * *

Seulgi memimpikannya lagi, kejadian yang mungkin terjadi saat dia berumur empat tahun. Dia duduk di depan seorang anak laki laki lebih muda darinya yang mencoba menelan krayon.

Seulgi tahu itu bagian dari ingatannya, dia juga ingat setelah itu dia menangis memanggil ibunya dan bilang kalau Wonwoo menelan krayon.

Kalau diingat ingat itu lucu sekali.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Sekarang dia ada dimana, ya? Apa dia punya ibu baru? Apa dia juga memimpikan Seulgi seperti Seulgi memimpikannya? Apa Wonwoo mengingatnya.

* * *

Tuan Jeon baru meninggal sebulan yang lalu, dia meninggalkan satu anak, Jeon Wonwoo.

Seulgi tahu dia tidak dihitung karena setelah perceraian orang tuanya dia adalah anggota keluarga Kang. Kang Seulgi, harusnya Jeon Seulgi.

"Menurut surat wasiat Tuan Jeon, mulai saat ini Nona Kang Seulgi adalah walinya."

Seulgi tahu, maksud ayahnya adalah memberikan hak asuh Wonwoo pada ibunya, tapi karena hanya ada Seulgi saat ini, maka Seulgi yang menjadi walinya.

Sebenarnya ini bisa saja ditolak, tapi entah kenapa Seulgi dan entah kenapa Wonwoo juga menerimanya.

* * *

"Silahkan, maaf apartemenku kecil."

Seulgi sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ptia dan wanita tinggal dalam sebuah ruang apartemen, Seulgi merasa privasinya terganggu.

Tapi Wonwoo adalah adiknya.

Seulgi memandanginya dan Wonwoo diam saja.

"Letakan saja kopermu di sebelah lemari."

Wonwoo diam, tapi dia melakukan apa yang Seulgi katakan.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo menjawab lalu diam lagi.

Kenapa Wonwoo selalu diam, kenapa juga dia terkesan dingin.

"Kau masih SMA?"

"Kelas 3 SMA."

"Oh, tahun ini ujian akhir, ya."

Wonwoo diam lagi, mungkin dia diam itu maksudnya mengiyakan.

"Semangat, ya."

Lalu Wonwoo menatap Seulgi. Matanya yang gelap dan tajam seperti menusuk ke jantung, ini jelas bukan mata ibunya, ini mata Ayah, mata Wonwoo adalah mata Ayah.

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum, tipis saja dan itu terkesan seperti seringaian. Kalau saja Seulgi bukan kakaknya dia pasti sudah naksir Wonwoo.

Kalau jadi kakaknya pun, Seulgi sadar Jeon Wonwoo sangat tampan, kok.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolah?"

"Baik."

"Ada yang perlu dibayar?"

"Aku ada tabungan pendidikan."

"Oh." berarti Seulgi tidak usah susah susah.

Sebenarnya yang susah itu membuat Wonwoo bicara.

Wonwoo punya kasur lipat yang digelar di bawah ranjang Seulgi, sebelum tidur biasanya Seulgi memandanginya sampai Wonwoo mengeluh kalau dipandangi dia jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Seulgi pernah jahil sekali, dia pusing waktu mendengar jam weker Wonwoo berbunyi tapi Wonwoo tidak bangun bangun juga, jadi dia mencoba mendudukkannya, tapi ternyata Wonwoo itu berat. Jadi Seulgi membiarkan Wonwoo tidur lagi, terlentang, dan memeluknya.

Ibunya tergolong cepat meninggalkan Seulgi, jadi dari SMP Seulgi tinggal sendiri, berputar putar dari rumah saudara satu ke rumah yang lain. Dan rumah rumah itu tidak ada yang senyaman pelukan ibunya.

Sejak meninggalnya ibunya, Seulgi tidak punya teman cerita. Seulgi pendiam, bukan karena dia menutup diri, tapi karena dia tidak tahu dia harus cerita ke siapa. Makanya, diam diam dia mengharapkan Wonwoo menjadi sesuatu untuknya.

Menjadi teman bicara, mungkin? Menjadi saudaranya, yang saling menyayangi dan saling memperhatikan, juga saling membantu. Memikirkan itu membuat Seulgi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo dan tangan Wonwoo jatuh di punggungnya, seakan akan Wonwoo yang tertidur juga memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, dasar cowok dingin."

Waktu Wonwoo bangun, dia tidak sadar ada bekas air mata Seulgi di bahunya. Dia langsung ambil handuk, mandi, makan sambil telanjang dada, lalu berpakaian dan berangkat sekolah.

Seulgi juga tidak cerita cerita.

* * *

"Noona, aku mau liburan dengan teman teman." pamit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah besar, sebentar lagi kuliah, dan Seulgi tahu Wonwoo bisa jaga diri.

"Ok, sering sering kabari aku, ya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu pergi.

Entahlah, dari senyum itu apa yang Wonwoo maksud.

Seulgi merasa privasinya kembali utuh di tangannya, akhirnya dia punya me-time selama Wonwoo pergi. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau di apartemennya ini.

Seulgi menikmati kesendirian yang tenang begini.

* * *

Tapi Seulgi merasa dia sendirian.

Dia memang sendirian, tapi dia merasa lebih sendirian dari pada dulu. Mungkin karena sekarang dia punya Wonwoo, makanya dia selalu ingin adiknya itu ada di sekitarnya dan karena Wonwoo tidak begitu maka sekarang Seulgi merasa sendirian.

Apalagi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengabarinya, benar benar cowok dingin, pada kakaknya saja dingin bagaimana pada orang lain di luar sana.

Padahal Seulgi punya semuanya dari nomor telepon Wonwoo sampai Line-nya, tapi Seulgi tidak yakin mau menghubunginya.

Mungkin Wonwoo juga begitu, tidak yakin untuk menghubungi Seulgi duluan, mungkin dia menunggu Seulgi menghubunginya duluan.

Tapi Seulgi juga tidak yakin mau menghubungi Wonwoo duluan. Bagaimana kalau dia menganggu? Bagaimana kalau dia membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman di antara teman temannya? Teman teman Wonwoo seperti apa, juga Seulgi tidak tahu.

Seulgi berguling lagi di ranjangnya, dia terlalu sering berguling sampai sampai rambutnya kusut dan Seulgi tidak punya niat menyisirnya. dia juga tidak punya niat bangun dari ranjangnya.

Sampai pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Seulgi buru buru berdiri, mendekati pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

Pintu terbuka dan Wonwoo muncul.

Dia tersenyum, senyum paling lebar yang pernah Seulgi lihat dari Wonwoo. Matanya cerah sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang bersinar di dalamnya. Dia pakai jaket biru dongker baru, Seulgi tahu semua pakaian Wonwoo dan dia baru pertama kali melihat jaket dengan logo huruf M di dadanya.

Seulgi berdebar, menunggu apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan. Dan anak itu entah kenapa menjabat tangan Seulgi lalu menariknya ke pelukan.

"Aku pulang, Noona." kata Wonwoo, suaranya yang rendah jelas sekali di telinga Seulgi.

Seulgi merasa dia nyaris menangis, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Wonwoo-ya."

Seulgi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Dan tangan Wonwoo di punggungnya juga mengerat.

Apa Jeon Wonwoo ini juga merindukan kakaknya?

Seulgi menahan dirinya dari berbisik kalau dia merindukan Wonwoo di telinganya. Tapi dia memang merindukan Wonwoo, bukan karena Seulgi menyukainya, tapi mungkin karena Wonwoo adalah saudaranya, adiknya satu satunya, keluarganya satu satunya.

"Jangan nangis di jaket baruku, Noona." kata Wonwoo, nadanya bercanda, tapi Seulgi tetap memukulnya.

"Darimana jaket itu? Beli?"

Ayo, Wonwoo, cerita sesuatu pada Seulgi, cerita banyak hal padanya.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Aku suka sekali Chanyong/Minyong, kapan kapan coba baca Peter Panda-nya Na Yeri, aku baca waktu 2012 dan sampai sekarang itu masih jadi manhwa favorite. Apalagi Jabi/Heesu, terus Peter/Rui, daripada Sangwoo/Rui, tapi Oh Rui sama siapapun manis sih, itulah enaknya jadi cewek shippable kayak Rui~ Nama Oh Rui mengingatkanku pada kapal fandom sebelah, Oh Rui bisa ditulis juga Oh Luie kan, atau Oh Louie.

Note(2): Ada yang bilang, Kak ayo buat fic yang terinspirasi Seunghyun. Hm, aku tahu Seunghyun itu kalem kayak Wonwoo, mukanya mirip T.O.P, kadang kalo miring jadi mirip Mingyu, tapi kayaknya Wonwoo disini bukan Seunghyun. Seunghyun itu manis, dia imut (lol) nggak sadar tinggi badan.


End file.
